


Right Now

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Cuma kekhawatiran Seungwoo karena Jinhyuk bilang kalau Byungchan nge-drop lagi.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	Right Now

“Byungchan _drop_ lagi.”

Seungwoo yang mendengar kabar dari Jinhyuk spontan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke _dorm_ dan bergegas menemui Byungchan di _emergency room_ yang merangkap ruang inap. Disana Seungwoo bisa melihat Byungchan sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman satu timnya di _Move_. Kaki kirinya baru saja selesai diobati oleh dokter, tapi si empunya masih saja tertawa seakan tidak ada masalah apapun. Jinhyuk yang baru datang bersama dengan Seungwoo langsung memberi kode kepada Seungyoun dan dibalas anggukan oleh _leader_ tim Move itu.

“Chan, istirahat ya. Besok kita kesini lagi.” Pamit Seungyoun sambil mengacak pelan rambut Byungchan.

“Kalian juga istirahat, Seungyoun- _hyung_ , Kookheon, Hangyul, dan Hyunbin juga.”

Sekarang hanya tinggal Seungwoo dan Byungchan di ruangan itu. Byungchan menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada gunanya memasang topeng andalannya di depan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

“Ah.. Jinhyuk- _hyung_ yang bilang ya?” Tanya Byungchan pelan.

Seungwoo mengangguk.

“Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan beritahu Seungwoo- _hyung_..” Ujar Byungchan pelan, namun Seungwoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

Seungwoo duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Byungchan.

“Astaga.. rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu sedekat ini.” Seungwoo tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala yang lebih muda-jangan lupakan _eyesmile_ Seungwoo yang bisa membuat Byungchan terkena serangan jantung.

Pipi Byungchan bersemu merah, “Kau harus segera kembali ke dorm dan istirahat, _hyung_.”

“Untuk apa kembali ke dorm kalau sumber energiku jelas-jelas berada disini, _hm_?” Seungwoo mengecup kilat pipi yang lebih muda-membuat si pemilik semakin bersemu, merah sekali.

“ _Hyung_! Bagaimana kalau terlihat CCTV!”

Seungwoo tertawa.

“Biar saja mereka tau. Habisnya aku seperti dipisahkan darimu.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo lama, tanpa sadar terisak pelan.

_Benar. Byungchan juga sangat merindukan Seungwoo._

“Sayang, kenapa menangis? Apa kakimu sakit lagi?” Tanya Seungwoo panik sambil mengusap air mata kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Byungchan menggeleng.

Lalu menatap kedua mata Seungwoo

_“Kiss me.”_

Yang lebih tua terkekeh, “ _With pleasure_ , sayang.”

Seungwoo menangkup pipi pemuda manis di hadapannya hati-hati, mengamati seluruh wajah cantik itu. Mengusap sisi kedua mata kekasihnya yang basah, lalu turun membelai pipi yang dihiasi _dimple_ kesukaannya dengan lembut.

Byungchan menatap mata teduh itu, kesukaannya. Tangannya meremat pelan kedua bahu si dominan.

Byungchan tersenyum, ia suka diperhatikan. Ralat—sangat suka.

Tanpa sadar jarak wajahnya dan Seungwoo sudah semakin menipis.

Byungchan paham, _kekasihnya itu suka berlama-lama_.

Seperti saat ini Seungwoo tidak akan langsung mencium bibirnya. Yang Seungwoo lakukan hanya menatap lekat matanya dengan posisi hidung mancung Seungwoo bersentuhan dengan hidungnya.

_“Right now?”_

Byungchan bersumpah ia sangat membenci Seungwoo ketika dalam mode _menggoda_ seperti ini. Apa ia tidak bosan? Bahkan disaat mereka sedikit—lagi—hampir—berciuman.

“Aku bisa saja menggigit bibirmu saat ini, kau tau?” Ujar Byungchan kesal.

Byungchan menarik tengkuk Seungwoo. _Masa bodoh_ , dirinya hanya ingin ciuman. Toh jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal satu senti lagi. Meskipun Seungwoo tidak memberikannya, Byungchan akan mendapatkannya _sendiri_.

Seungwoo tersenyum. Bagaimana kekasihnya ini bisa marah dengan begitu menggemaskan? Hanya membiarkan yang lebih muda memimpin, sambil sesekali balas menghisap bibir manis itu pelan. Bukan _meremehkan_ , Seungwoo hanya penasaran sampai berapa lama Byungchan bisa melakukannya _sendiri_.

_Yang memimpin kan selalu dirinya._

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo tersenyum ketika dirasakan gerakan bibir manis itu mulai melambat, diikuti dengan kedua tangan si manis yang turun ke pundaknya.

_Bukankah ini gilirannya?_

Seungwoo menarik tengkuk Byungchan—mengecupi kilat bibir itu sebelum mulai melumat habis bibir bawah lalu bibir atas si manis bergantian. Bibir Byungchan itu seperti candu, Seungwoo bisa tahan berlama-lama mencumbuinya. Byungchan membuka mulutnya—bermaksud untuk menghirup oksigen yang baru. Namun sialnya, Seungwoo malah _memakannya_ —mengajak lidahnya bermain. Byungchan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Seungwoo, berharap sang empu mengerti maksudnya.

Yang lebih tua menghentikan permainannya—yang di dalam mulut. Bibir Seungwoo sekarang berpindah turun menyusuri dagu, mengecupi pipi mulus ber- _dimple_ itu, lalu ke telinga Byungchan yang memerah sambil sedikit mengigitinya gemas.

Byungchan meneriakkan—mendesahkan nama Seungwoo.

Mungkin maksud Byungchan protes, tapi yang ia lakukan seakan-akan mengundang Seungwoo untuk melakukan _hal lainnya_. Entah kenapa leher dan bahu putih Byungchan terekspose begitu, yang tiba-tiba Seungwoo ingat kalau Byungchan sendiri yang membuka kancing kemejanya karena kepanasan. Jadi jangan salahkan Seungwoo yang malah melanjutkan kegiatannya _menyusuri surga dunia_. Dihirupnya aroma leher Byungchan, dikecup, dijilat, lalu dihisap pelan-pelan.

Sebenarnya Seungwoo ingin sekali menandai leher dan pundak mulus itu, tapi Byungchan terus menarik-narik rambutnya sambil bergumam—mendesah untuk jangan memberikan tanda.

_Cklek._

“Astaga mataku.”

Byungchan reflek mendorong bahu Seungwoo dan merapikan kemejanya.

Itu Jinhyuk. Menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

“A-ada apa Jinhyuk- _hyung_?” Tanya Byungchan terbata-bata.

Kalau Seungwoo? Hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, tidak terlihat ada rasa malu sedikitpun.

“Mengantarkan baju ganti Seungwoo- _hyung_. Kalian tau hampir saja Eunsang yang datang kesini.” Jawab Jinhyuk.

“Lalu kenapa malah kau yang mengantarkan?”

Sekarang Seungwoo yang gantian bertanya.

“Untuk antisipasi, siapa yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan dua makhluk mesum jika dibiarkan berada di dalam satu ruangan?”

Seungwoo rasanya ingin menjitak manusia tinggi di hadapannya—namun ia urungkan, mengingat ini termasuk bentuk jasa Jinhyuk terhadap dirinya yang hampir menodai pikiran bocah sepolos Eunsang.

“ _Thanks_ , Hyuk.” Seungwoo mengambil _paper bag_ yang dibawa Jinhyuk.

“ _Okay_ , sekarang silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah datang.”

Jinhyuk langsung pamit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo- _hyung_ , memang kau bawa kondom?”

Yang langsung dibalas dengan lemparan ke arah Jinhyuk—dan ternyata itu adalah baju ganti Seungwoo. Beruntung tidak mengenai Jinhyuk yang cepat keluar dan menutup pintu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Byungchan. Pemuda itu masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

“Jinhyuk sudah pergi.”

Byungchan melepas tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

“Sekarang... ingin melanjutkan yang tadi _hm_?”

Seungwoo tersenyum nakal—menggodanya lagi.

 _“Hyung!”_ Byungchan memukuli lengan Seungwoo.

“ _Hey, hey_ , aku cuma bercanda.” Seungwoo mencoba melindungi lengannya sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Byungchan.

“Sekarang istirahat, _okay_? Atau ingin minum?”

Byungchan menggeleng. Seungwoo bisa melihat kedua mata kekasihnya itu meredup.

“Aku mengantuk..”

“Baiklah. Selamat tidur, sayang..” Seungwoo mengecup kening Byungchan lama.

“Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau melakukan semuanya dengan hebat..”

Tidak ada jawaban—Byungchan sudah terlelap, tapi Seungwoo masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis yang kelelahan itu. Seungwoo menggenggam jemari Byungchan, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

“Jangan membuatku khawatir, _hm_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
